


Date Night

by Kimmy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Food Poisoning, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Power Couple Jimon, Protective Simon Lewis, Short & Sweet, Tumblr Prompt, Vampire Version: Bad Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 19:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14002950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmy/pseuds/Kimmy
Summary: “Ugh, why did I eat that?”Simon's and Jace's date goes wrong.





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Takara_Phoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/gifts).



> Originally posted on tumblr.

“Ugh, why did I eat that?” 

“Well, it was trying to eat  _me_ , so I’m nonetheless grateful you did.”

Jace took Simon’s hand and accepted help dragging himself from below a drained forsaken. 

“Let’s never do that again? We were supposed to have a date, not fight evil tonight.”

“Tell that to evil, babe, I swear I didn’t plan it.”

Jace scrunched his nose adorably as he took in the state of his jeans jacket. The one time he isn’t wearing leather, dressing up for his boyfriend instead, and of course, they had to get attacked by a stray forsaken.

“Why is it always monsters? Why can’t we get attacked by a stray kitten?”

Simon laughed nervously as the situation started to sink in. For some reason, he always had a mild freak out  _after_  defeating a monster, not before or during the fight. Well, it was more efficient way at least.

Jace grabbed his hand and smiled comfortingly (or as comfortingly as one bloodied guy could smile at another very bloodied guy, even if the blood on neither of them was their own).

“That’s because you already adopted all Magnus’ cats and then some. And kittens are probably afraid of your dark demon hunter aura.”

“They are not!”

“Yeah, they’re not, I have blackmail pictures that prove that.”

Simon unlocked the latch, carefully breaking into his own room through the window because he was back to living at home and showing at Elaine’s front door bloodied as they were seemed less than a good idea.

“I thought you loved me?”

Jace offered Simon the best puppy eyes he could but by now his boyfriend seemed mostly immune to them.

“Yeah, not enough to give up a chance at blackmail. Come on, use your angelic superpowers and listen if mom’s in the corridor. We gotta sneak out to the bathroom to shower and stuff those clothes in the washing machine.”

And in the end, Jace thought once they shared a shower and officially announced their arrival to Elaine before snuggling up in Simon’s bed, even if their date got ruined, no day was really bad if it ended with falling asleep in Simon’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr @kimmyhunter and let's fangirl about SH, VA or PTX.


End file.
